El Lecho a Obscuras -Jeff the Killer X Lectora
by fiorelli210
Summary: Calles frías, atisbadas en penúmbras callaban cada alito de vida en la obscuridad parsimoniosa. Jeff necesita acción, una pizca de emoción, y quizas la encuentre, dentro de un curioso callejón. Jeff the Killer X Lectora - One-Shot


***Se pone el gorro de bruja y está lista para espantar(?) Holi :3 No queria hacer esto, pero lo debía hace casí un año así que ya que! El super sensualoso especial de Halloween de este año ya está aqui :D disfrutenlo nenass las loveo a todas~**

**Disclaimer: La imagen de portada me la prestó PuRe-Love-G-S Gracias! No se a quien pertenece Jeff the Killer solo se que a mi no c: La lectora le pertenece a...Descubrelo tu misma...**

**Advertencias: Violencia, personaje ciega, intento de violación fallido.**

**Si aun te atreves a pasar ve con cuidado por estos caminos inospitos...**

**El Lecho a Obscuras:**

Caminando por las amplias calles carecidas de luz por el sueño de la refulgente estrella brillante un joven paseaba inestable, sin rumbo, aprovechando las circunstancias para efectuar su único propósito. Sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de la sudadera ayudaban a resaltar la forma del arma punzante danzar al compás del torpe y descoordinado andar del muchacho dando la impresión de estar bebido a cualquiera que pudiese verlo, pero para mala suerte de Jeff las calles eran como un paisaje de óleo que si se detenía a admirarle podría apreciar el mismo panorama por horas. Hiso un chasquido de dientes por no encontrar una buena presa con la cual saciar su sed de venganza a ese miserable mundo del que nadie merecía existir. La manera en que el tiempo parsimonioso fundía sobre el silencioso desespero era abrumante, necesitaba acción, algo que le recordara que estaba subsistiendo sin ser un fantasma perdido en el páramo. De pronto, casi como un milagro, un voceo fragante corrió hasta los tímpanos del chico que se detuvo volviendo a posicionarse de su cuerpo ido retomando la marcha, esta vez guiándolo ágil y vivaz por las empedradas veredas como una pantera camuflada en tonalidades. Velozmente hiso acto de presencia en un lúgubre callejón, la perfecta escenografía para el espectáculo que se estaba por montar. Jeff con sus manos protagonistas las giro salvajemente en el aire blandiendo su filoso metal por el cuello de un hombre delgado hasta que su cabeza rodó por los suelos saliendo de escena. Noto a otro más joven con los pantalones tirados en algún sector. Divertido Jeff bajo con su arma por el centro del torso hasta que ya no hubo más cuerpo que cortar. Con quejidos dolorosos la presa escupió sangre cayendo derrotada y sin conciencia ni aliento.

-¡TÚ MALDITO BASTARDO, VEN AQUÍ! -Desafió un hombre gordo al cual el coraje abandono en el instante que sus ojos acostumbrados a la noche súbita reflejaron la desdichada sonrisa perturbada del chico acercarse sin titubeos.

-¡AH-ALÉJATE DE MI MOUNTRUO! -Exigió con dejos de súplica retrocediendo hasta chocar con la fría pared, volteó el rostro confirmando el grueso muro a su espalda, lentamente y con respiración agitada volvió la mirada cruzándola con los claros y enormes ojos del muchacho de sonrisa pérdida pero satisfecha con la suculenta expresión horrorizada que le regalaba su presa. El barrigón sacó una pistola de su bolsillo, pero sin premeditarlo el presuroso joven le sujetó de la muñeca, extendió su brazo armado y efectuó el desmembramiento un poco más arriba de su pliegue. Ante el clamado chillido doloroso clavo el cuchillo hasta el tope de su enorme panza, saco su preciada hoja incrustándola está vez en su corazón. Admiró nuevamente con curiosidad como ese peculiar brillo se opacaba en sus orbes y el pesado cuerpo sin esencia vital caía al sucio piso del callejón silencioso.

Admiro la masacre volviendo a sentirse incompleto, su dicha era insuficiente, no podía ser llenada con el único propósito que le mantenía en pie día a día. Al parecer ya nada tenía sentido. Ambas manos sujetando firmes el mango de la cuchilla posaron la punta de está directo a su corazón. Dio un intento por premeditar las cosas pero sin mucho esfuerzo regreso a la misma conclusión, vivir no tenía objeto.

- ¿Ho- hola? -Una suave voz llamó desde las profundidades del lugar. El chico raudo se aproximó amenazando con su arma fijándose en lo que presenciaba. Una joven con sus manos y pies atados, ojos vendados y su delicada y costosa blusa rota tirada sobre un montículo de periódicos viejos. Jeff comprendió que aquellos miserables estaban por abusar de ella pero al parecer no lo consiguieron.

-¿Hola? -Repitió temerosa. Él la contempló dejando caer el objeto punzante sin comprender la causa -...Hola... -Respondió extrañado al escucharse, hace mucho que no hablaba y apenas reconocía su propia voz.

-¿Eres una de ellos? -Preguntó desconcertada.

-¡Claro que no! -Por algún motivo no deseo ser comparado con esa gente. Ella sonrió -Significa que no me harás daño...Eso me alegra -Dijo generando un brutal remesón en el corazón del muchacho. Efectivamente no era un violador, pero tampoco era mejor que ellos, nunca fue alguien de bien. Regreso al rostro de la chica que destacaba con su natural sonrisa, ante tal simple y efectivo gesto se vio incapaz de dañarla.

- No, no haré nada...

-Entonces ¿Podrías desatarme por favor?

Sin poder negarse lentamente la liberó de las fuertes amarras entre sus dedos trémulos. La chica se sentó sobre sus piernas en el frio suelo acariciando sus tobillos y muñecas tensadas por las rusticas cuerdas -¿Cómo te llamas?

Aquella interrogante le pillo por sorpresa -Jeffrey... -Musito por lo bajo.

-Yo soy (Tú Nombre) Es un gusto Jeff -A pesar de tener las vendas en sus ojos su semblante le invitaba a sentarse a su lado. Él sin mucho más que perder acato el pedido.

-Puedo notar que eres una buena persona.

Un respingo involuntario abrió sus orbes ante tal garrafal comentario espetado con un dulzor que golpeó su pecho acelerado. Claramente aquello lo descolocó, todavía percibía la tibieza de las manchas de sangre que saltaron a sus mejillas -...Yo, soy un monstruo...-Respondió con palabras empapadas en odio a su propio ser. Alguna vez fue un chico normal que sucumbió ante la locura desbordada por una idea radical que dominó su raciocinio. Absorto en su propia miseria solo captó una leve caricia en su mejilla que le rozaba con delicadeza, subió la vista encontrando a la chica de rodillas inclinada hasta su posición llena de conmiseración -Si fueras un monstruo lo habría notado, pero lo que en realidad veo es un chico perturbado porque está perdido.

Trago con un doloroso nudo en la garganta -Con esa venda en los ojos no puedes verme...Pero si te la quitas sabrás a lo que me refiero...

-Yo, no puedo ver...Soy ciega -Informó ladeando los labios.

El sonrió con amargura -Entonces te salvarás de sangrar por los ojos -Bromeó, bromeó como no lo había hecho desde antes de ganar su macabra identidad, y de eso ya había pasado tiempo, tanto, que temió haberlo hecho mal y que sus palabras se oyeran toscas, no obstante cuando la vio reír algo dentro de él cambio, algo lo paralizó y dio un vuelco, algo extraño empacho su ser y lo colmo de dicha.

Ahí, en medio de ese sucio callejón y rodeados por los demacrados cadáveres, parlaron sobre cualquier tema, ella no se quitó la venda de los ojos y el tampoco se lo pidió pues no era algo necesario, ellos podían comunicarse más allá de las miradas y de las palabras. En algún momento de la madrugada ella bostezo asustándolo con la repentina idea de que la estuviera aburriendo, sin embargo tiernamente dejo en claro que era causa del cansancio apaciguando sus temores para dar paso a otro descabellado pensamiento -(Tu Nombre)... Sé que sonará una locura pero...¿Podrías pasar la noche aquí con, conmigo?

Ella lo miro algo sonrojada incitándolo a adoptar el mismo tono que iluminaba el lugar más que los mismos focos de las calles.

-Puedo sentir que no me harás daño así que...¿Por qué no? -Sonrió alegre -Claro que, estoy acostumbrada a la cama, por lo que tendrás que acobijarme.

Jeff con un calor desmesurado sofocándolo se desprendió de la sudadera arrimándose a su costado y cubriéndola con la ropa.

Volvió a bostezar apoyándose en su pecho -Vivo en (Tu Dirección). Por si quieres visitarme Jeff...Buenas noches, descansa.

-Buenas noches...Descansa... -Repitió al no recordar como despedirse debidamente. La tibieza de la chica descontrolaba la rítmica de su latir impidiéndole dormir en un principio a causa de los nervios descontrolados, tras una cuantas horas dormitó pacifico.

Cuando el sol apenas se asomaba el chico tomo a la joven entre sus brazos cargándola por las calles en penumbras recorriendo cuadras hasta llegar a la dirección señalada. Con la perfecta maestría que poseía en su flexible cuerpo se las ingenio para llegar a la alcoba de la joven y recostarla en su lecho, removió la gasa que cubría sus ojos cerrados y admiró su delicadeza con gran deleite escudriñando cada detalle que la hacían única hasta llegar a sus rojos labios los cuales se decidió a probar sintiendo que sería su única oportunidad, se inclinó cauto, no obstante antes de unir sus bocas se detuvo nervioso y apartándose suspirando y saliendo del lugar.

Caminando por las calles deshabitadas del bolsillo de la sudadera blanca sacó el cuchillo balanceándolo de un lado a otro como en un principio, solo que está vez con una amplia sonrisa. Posiblemente jamás dejaría de matar personas pues para eso existía, pero eso no significaba que no volviera de vez en cuando a cierta dirección a hacer una grata visita a cierta chica. Se había reprimido un beso, era cierto, pero eso fue porque deseaba que el primer contacto fuera consentido por ambas partes, ya que estaba decidido a ganarse su cariño, su confianza, su amor, daría lo que fuera por la joven que con una sonrisa cambio su vida, además de que también quedo con ganas de ella, y haría lo posible por saciar ese nuevo apetito.

**N/A: Y eso fue señoras y señores, espero que les haya gustado c: esta era el pedido de mi querida ChaoticInu 3**

**Sé que estoy subiendo cosas que no se relacionan con el fic que subo, pero juro por el santo patrón del mojito que mañana lo público (o ahora dependiendo de mi estado, hace nada término la fiesta de halloween xD ) eso porque para subirlo debo responder antes unos mensajes de personitas lindas ㈏1 y eso *les tira golosinas* buenas noches y gracias por leer mi primera historia de Jeff the Killer c:**


End file.
